Bob Animation
Baldi ''- Shot by Ugandan Knuckles clones. Revived. # '''Red Venom '- Killed by Bob, Baldi, Principal, Bully, and Gotta Sweep in a battle. # 'Female Venom '- Killed by Bob, Baldi, Principal, Bully, and Gotta Sweep in a battle. # 'Blue Venom '- Killed by Bob, Baldi, Principal, Bully, and Gotta Sweep in a battle. # 'Green Venom '- Killed by Bob, Baldi, Principal, Bully, and Gotta Sweep in a battle. # 'Grey Venom '- Killed by Bob, Baldi, Principal, Bully, and Gotta Sweep in a battle. # 'Giant Venom '- Beaten to death by Baldi with a ruler. # 'Arts and Crafters Symbiote '- Froze with a fire extinguisher. # 'Numerous Symbiotes '- Froze by Bob, Baldi, Principal, and Bully with fire extinguishers. # 'Venom '- Froze with a fire extinguisher offscreen. Revived. # Giant Cockroach - Cut in half by Bob with a butcher knife. # Ralsei - Blown up by Papyrus. # 1st Prize - Blown up when he hugged TNT. # Skeleton'' ''- Pushed into a pit of lava by Bully. # Creeper'' ''- Fell down a void. # Bob ''- Shot by Baldi with the Infinity Gauntlet. Revived. # Banana - Ran over by Bowser. Revived. # Skeletons - Shot by Bob and Granny. # '''Satan '- Stabbed in the neck by SpongeBob with a dart. # Guard - Punched by Bob. # Guard - Shot by Bob. # Guard - Shot by another guard with an automatic weapon. # Guard - Shot by Bob. # 'Nun Granny '- Shot in the head by Bob. # 'Cyrax '- Blown up by Bob with a grenade. # 'Sektor '- Bludgeoned by Granny with a bat. # Principal of the Thing ''- Disintegrated by Bully with the Infinity Gauntlet. Revived. # Mario ''- Disintegrated by Bully with the Infinity Gauntlet. Revived. # Patrick Star'' ''- Disintegrated by Bully with the Infinity Gauntlet. Revived. # Hulk - Disintegrated by Bully with the Infinity Gauntlet. Revived. # Playtime ''- Disintegrated by Bully with the Infinity Gauntlet. Revived. # ''It's a Bully ''- Died after using the Infinity Gauntlet. Revived. # Green-Shirted Boy - Body snatched by Pennywise. Revived. # ''It's a Bully ''- Scared to death by Pennywise. # Santa Claus - Froze to death by Ice Scream Man. Revived. # '''Ice Scream Man '- Kicked in the face by Grandpa. # Bob ''- Body snatched by Pennywise. Revived. # ''Playtime ''- Body snatched by Pennywise. Revived. # Green-Shirted Boy - Body snatched by Pennywise. Revived. # Arts and Crafters - Body snatched by Pennywise. Revived. # Blue-Shirted Boy - Body snatched by Pennywise. Revived. # Red - Body snatched by Pennywise. Revived. # Charlie Brown - Body snatched by Pennywise. Revived. # Tails - Body snatched by Pennywise. Revived. # Shovel Knight - Body snatched by Pennywise. Revived. # ''It's a Bully ''- Killed by Bonnie. # Spider - Swallowed by Baldi after falling into his mug. # ''Principal of the Thing ''- Stabbed by Pennywise with his razor sharp spider leg. Revived. # '''Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It '- Stomped on by Baldi after being shrunk. # 'Shark '- Killed by Bob, Bully, and Sonic. Category:Youtube Category:Videos Category:Parodies Category:Animation Category:Film series